


Loona magic school au

by keyrraa



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: 2jin?, F/F, YerimxHyunjin, chuuves?, hyewon, lipsoul?, viseul?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrraa/pseuds/keyrraa
Summary: “While you were sleeping, with your eyes closed, another world of dreams goes on. Even in a world of reality, there’s a magical dream carried out exactly as you imagine. It is fantastic and mysterious how the dream world is achieved by imagination. But what if the dream is not just imagination, but made a reality by wizards? It is the sweetest dream of my life.Twelve wizards summon you into this wonderland.”





	Loona magic school au

**Author's Note:**

> They’re divided into three grades in a magical school. First grade (the carriers), they bring dreams to the unknown world, they are responsible to deliver the dreams and watch how the world functions (Hyejoo, Yerim and Yeojin).  
The second grade (the collectors) collect those wandering dreams (Chaewon, Heejin, Hyunjin, Jiwoo and Jungeun).  
The third grade students (the creator) create dreams. They’re responsible for realizing dreams (Vivi, Haseul, Sooyoung and Jinsol)
> 
> Inspired by WSJN music video of ’Save me Save yo’
> 
> English it's not my first language so I'm sorry if it's bad (Ｔ＿Ｔ)

Yeojin point of view 

Yeojin just arrived at the school of magic to move in her things. She’ll start her first year in a few days.  
The huge building was standing in front of her and her luggage was beside her. She looked at it for a second, this is my home now.  
When she finally decided to go inside, a short-haired girl welcomed her at the entrance. “Hi! Welcome to WJSN School of Wizards. You must be from first-year” she had such a warm smile that made all of Yeojin's worries disappear. “Yes, I am” she smiled back, “Perfect! Here, it’s a list with all the books and material you need, you can purchase it in the secretary's office.” The short-haired girl handed her a paper with the list. “Oh, thanks… Is there a place where I can leave my bags?”  
“Sure! You just have to go to reception and they’ll assign you a room. It’s in the second aisle on the right.”  
“Thank you! Bye!”  
“Bye!”

Yeojin followed her directions and entered a big room with a poster with ‘reception’ on it. A blonde girl was sitting behind the counter reading a book bigger than her head. She was so concentrated she didn’t even notice her.  
“Uhm… Hi… “ The blonde girl raised her head to see who it was. “I’m sorry to bother you... “  
“Oh, no, don’t worry I already finished the chapter” She closed her book and rearrange her glasses. “Hi, I’m Jinsol, what do you need?”  
“I’m Yeojin, the girl in the entrance told me to come here to assign a room.”  
“Well, she was right!” she grabbed a folder and open it up “Can you tell me your full name and the year you are going to, please?”  
“My name is Im Yeojin and I’m in first year.” Jinsol turned some pages and ran her finger until she found Yeojin's name.  
“Oh, here you are! Your room is number 4 on the second floor and you two roommates.” she handed her the keys “Have fun!”.  
“Thanks! Bye!” But Jinsol didn’t even hear her, she was reading her book again.

After having some struggle with her luggage in the stairs she finally made it to her room.  
As she entered the dorm a purple-haired girl greeted her enthusiastically. “Hi! I’m Yerim!” She had such a bright smile that the short one couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh, hi! I’m Yeojin, are you from first year too?”  
“Yes! Isn’t awesome? We’re roommates AND classmates. This year is going to be so fun!” She seemed so positive and kind, Yeojin was glad to have her as her roommate. “I’ll show you the dorm. I chose this bed beside the window, but you still can choose the bed you want before Hyejoo arrives. I’m sure she won’t mind.”  
“Who’s Hyejoo?”  
“Our other roommate! We went to the same school before coming here. You’ll like her. She seems scary at first but she’s really nice…”  
“I’ll have that mind.” She looked at the beds and decided to choose the one near the bathroom. “I think I like this bed. It’s near the bathroom so I can be the first one to get to the shower in the mornings…”  
“Smart move” both laughed and started unpacking. They were almost done when they heard someone opening the door. They were two girls, one taller than the other, just a few inches, but they were taller than Yeojin and Yerim.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” asked the taller to the other one.  
“Yes, I’m sure. Why don’t you leave already?Go to your dorm or something.”  
“I’m just worried about my little sister! Am I not allowed to do it?” It felt like they couldn’t see the shorter girls.  
“We’re going to the same school Sooyoung! We’re going to see each other everyday anyway! Why don’t you just go check on Hyunjin and stop annoying me?” Who is Hyunjin? God, I really don’t know anyone here.  
“Uhm… Hi!” Yerim interrupted the argument between the brunettes.  
“Hi” the girl seemed relieved to see the purple haired one. They went into a tight hug. Yeojin guessed she must be Hyejoo.  
“Yerim you look beautiful with this hair!”  
“Thanks Sooyoung!”  
“See, Hyejoo? It’s not that hard to be nice” Said the tall one, but her sister just rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever” She finally noticed Yeojins presence “Who are you?”  
“Oh… uhm… I’m Yeojin, your roommate” God, she IS scary, though the younger one.  
“Cool. Did you already chose a bed?”  
“Yeah… Yours is the one in the middle” Hyejoo looked at it and let herself fall into the bed.  
“Nice… “  
“Hyejoo where are your manners? Are you not going to say goodbye to your sister?” Asked Sooyoung.  
“Nope!”  
“Ugh” she rolled her eyes. “It was nice seeing you again Yerim. Please take care of her…”  
“I’m not a baby!” she yelled, still lying in her bed.  
“Don’t worry, I got this.” Answered Yerim.  
“Thanks” she smiled and then looked again at her sister. “Don’t forget to get your books and uniform!”  
“Just go away!” 

Sooyoung finally left and when they were all done unpacking, Yeojin and Yerim dragged Hyejoo into the secretary office.  
It was full of angry and impatient student, but thanks to Hyejoo they made their way to the counter. In the other side there was a small girl with bangs and messy hair trying to give everyone their books.  
“Vivi? What are you doing here all by yourself?” ask the taller one “Where’s the secretary?”  
“She’s on maternity leave. They asked me to take her job until she comes back and the stupid in me said yes.”  
“Do you want some help?” offered Yerim.  
“That would be amazing, thank you” The three of them walked behind the counter and started taking everyone's orders.  
A few minutes later all the students were finally gone, so they were resting on the office sofa.  
”Thank you so much for helping me, girls. I don't even want to imagine how this situation could have ended without you.” Vivi stood up and walked to the counter.  
”Don’t worry, it was nothing.” said Hyejoo.  
”Yeah, if you ever need help, just know you can count on us.” Yerim smiles at her, as usual.  
”Thanks, that means a lot to me”. Vivi started cleaning the counter when Yeojin finally speak up.  
”Yerim, Hyejoo, can I ask you something?”  
”Sure!” said the purple-haired girl, followed by the taller one.  
”Go ahead.”  
”How do you know so many people from this school?”  
”Well…” started Hyejoo, ”I have two big sisters, Sooyoung, the annoying one from before in the dorms, and Hyunjin. She is one year older than me and Sooyoung two years. They both go to this school so I’ve visited them a lot on vacations. Sometimes it doesn't seem like it but we're actually very closed so I try to visit them every chance I get. So I’m very familiar with the place and people who study and work here.”  
”I see… What about you Yerim?”  
”As I told you before, Hyejoo and I were classmates before coming here, so sometimes I came to visit with her. Last year I started dating her sister Hyunjin and soon her friends became mine too.”  
”So you two are actually political family?”  
”Yeah!”

Jinsol’s point of view 

She had been reading all morning and despite of being a very busy day, she managed to end the book.  
It was almost time to have lunch and she knew it was the best moment to go to the library since there wouldn’t be almost no one.  
On her way to the library, the blonde popped into the secretary where she knew she’ll find her best friend.  
”Hey, Vivs!”  
”I told you not to call me that, Jinsol!”  
”I’m sorry, I'm sorry. I'm going to the library, do you want to come along?”  
”It’s lunchtime, I just want to leave this crappy office and eat everything at the cafeteria” Vivi kept cleaning the counter while Jinsol thought a way to convince her.  
”Okay, do that. But, just so you know, Haseul usually has lunch in there since she's the library assistance.” She tried to refuse but she couldn't, and Jinsol knew that. Vivi has had a crush on Haseul since the first year.  
”Ugh, fine! I'll go with you.” After closing the office with key, they resumed their way to the library.  
Jinsoul was right, the place was almost empty.  
There was a small reception, it was just a table full of books and a laptop, were the short-haired girl of the entrance was eating her lunch while reading a book.  
Vivi approached her slowly thinking what she could say to start a conversation. “Uhm… hi!” Haseul looked at her and left her book on the table.  
“Oh. Hi Vivi!”  
“I-I haven’t seen you this past summer…”  
“Yeah, I’m so sorry. I know I told to hang out during vacation. But after breaking up with Sooyoung I…”  
“Wait” Jinsol interrupted the conversation, “You two broke up?”  
“Y-Yes, we had a big fight because we wanted to do different things after graduating and she said that we shouldn’t stop each other from purchasing our dreams… So we broke up.”  
“I’m really sorry, Haseul” Vivi hold her hand trying to comfort her. But all Jinsol could think of is why her other best friend, Sooyoung, didn’t told her anything.  
She left the girls talking in the reception and walked between the shelves, looking for a few books to read. She grab a few books about how to make dreams come true that could help her with her classes.  
“Jiwoo do we have to be her now? I’m hungry!” Jinsol heard some girls talk in the hallway besides her.  
“I’m with Heejin, you can come after lunch. Otherwise they won’t be any food left when we arrive to the cafeteria” Jinsol grabbed one last book and saw the girl talking through the shelves. Wow… she’s… gorgeous she though. The mysterious girl was wearing the school uniform and had her brunette hair tied up into a bun.  
The girl must had felt watched because she turned to the shelves to meet Jinsol eyes. They looked into each other not knowing what to do next. “Jungeun! Come on!” The other girls were about to leave until they realized that the brunette wasn’t with them.  
“I’m coming!” she replied still looking to Jinsol, she smiled at her before leaving. And the blonde stood there, completely clueless. 

Heejin point of view

“What took you so long, Jungeun?” she ask her in their way to the cafeteria.  
“N-nothing.” Heejin didn’t believe her, she seemed more nervous than usual, she must have seen a pretty girl though.  
They crossed the graden but she stood at the entrance. “Heejin, come on! Lunchtime ends in ten minutes, hurry up!” Chaewon told her.  
“I can’t!” her eyes were fixed on the pigeons eating in the grass “I can’t cross with them being there!”  
Hyunjin saw the fear in her eyes and made the pigeons move. She approached her “Better now?” Heejin just nod and entered the garden. She was still looking to the pigeons so Hyunjin hold her hand. The smaller one looked at her surprised and the other one just smiled. They crossed the garden together and she couldn’t help but looked at Hyunjin. Why did you have to be already taken?

Once they arrived to the cafeteria, they took all the food that was left and searched for a place to sit.  
“All tables are taken!” Said Jiwoo.  
“There!” Hyunjin started walking towards a table where three girls were sitting. Heejin recognized two of them; Yerim and Hyejoo. “Hold this” Hyunjin gave her food to her and then covered Yerims eyes with her hands. “Guess who am I” Do I really have to see this?  
“Uhm… A cat?”  
“Ha ha, really funny” she set her hands away and kissed her on the lips. “I haven’t seen you all day, where were?”  
“We helped Vivi in the secretary office.” the other girls sat in the chairs and Hyunjin sat besides her girlfriend. “You would have seen me if you had went to collect your books and uniforms.”  
“You have a point I guessed…” They both smiled and kissed again. I think I’m going to through up, though Heejin.  
“Girls this is Yeojin, she goes to first grade with me and Yerim” Hyejoo tried to change the subject since they were being too touchy.  
“Hi…” They were all taller than her so Yeojin felt intimidated by them.  
“You’re so beautiful!” Heejin tried to cheer her up.  
“Oh… Thank you”  
“Hyunjin, Hyejoo, is it true that your sister broke up with Haseul?” Asked Heejin, “I heard Vivi and Haseul talking about it in the library.”  
“What?!” Screamed the others at the table, except the two sisters that remained unbothered.  
“Girls, please keep it down, it’s not that big” said Hyejoo trying to eat in peace.  
“They were such a beautiful couple…” Heejin ate her food with a dramatic sadness.  
“Who is Haseul?” whispered Yeojin to Yerim.  
“The short-haired girl in the entrance. She and Sooyoung dated for 5 years.”  
“It’s so sad… “ said Jiwoo.  
“Come on, Jiwoo, don’t act like you’re not in love with my sister.” Replied Hyunjin.  
“W-what? I’m not…”  
“You don’t need to lie anymore. We all know it” Tried to say Hyejoo with her mouth full of food.  
“Now you can ask her out” Jungeun teased her.  
“Ask who out?” Sooyoung popped out of nowhere. The table went silent.  
“Hyejoo, was about to ask Chaewon out” Hyunjin said, trying to save the situation. Hyejoo kicked her below the table and Chaewon almost split the water she was drinking.  
“Finally! After all these years having to listen to you saying how beautiful Chaewon is… “ The younger sister face went red and Chaewon looked at her dumbfounded.  
The bell rang, indicating that the lunchtime was over. “So what’s your answer Chaewon?” Asked Sooyoung, “Are you going to date my sister or not?”  
Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer, Hyejoo included.  
“I... I would love to go on a date with you, Hyejoo.” Everyone was shocked. The rest of the students already left.  
“Yaaay!” Said Sooyoung, “Let’s leave the new couple talk girls.” They all left, the two girls were looking at each other, not really understanding what just happened.

Hyejoo point of view

Her heart was beating so fast she was pretty sure Chaewon could hear it. This can’t be happening.  
“Hey, I’m you had to be part of that. I know we’re not really close so we can’t just forget this happened and continue with our lives…” She stood up and walked to the door.  
“Is that what you want?” Hyejoo stopped walking when she hear her voice.  
“I-I guess…” answered without turning around to see her.  
“If it’s what you want then fine I’ll forget about today. But you have to know that it’s not what I want.”  
“What?” She finally turned around and saw that Chaewon was standing behind her.  
“Look, we’ve barely talked to each other, but I think you’re really cute.I’ve never told you before because I was scared your sisters will beat me” the youngest felt something warm in her hand. It was Chaewon hand trying to hold hers. “What I said before, I wasn’t lying, I would love to go on a date with you. I really want to know you better.”  
“I want to know you better too” they both smiled and Hyejoo realize that it was the first time she smiled since she got there.

Jiwoo point of view 

“What are they saying?” Jungeun asked her. They were watching the two girls through a window and Jiwoo was trying to read their lips.  
“Uhm… Chaewon called her cute.”  
“Oh, that’s so sweet” said Yerim.  
“But she never said anything because she was scared her sisters will beat her.”  
“What?” Said Sooyoung but Hyunjin punch her in the arm to shut her up.  
“They’re holding hands!” Heejin was on tiptoe trying to see.  
“Chaewon says she wants to go on a date with her and know her better! Hyejoo says she wants that too!”  
“They’re so cute… Hyunjin we can do double dates!”  
“S-sure.”  
“Girls, they’re leaving. Act normal” they tried to not be suspicious but that didn’t go well. They were lucky that the two girls were too focused on holding hands in the hallway to actually see them.  
“So” start saying Sooyoung when they were gone, “You can read lips, Jiwoo?”  
“No, she just made up all they were saying” said Hyunjin.  
“I wasn’t talking to you, little bastard.” She turned around to see the girl with bangs. “Where did you learned?”  
“I had a deaf friend that taught me when we were little.”  
“You know, if you have some free time, I would like you to teach me read lips” she winked at her before leaving and Hyunjin couldn’t help but rolled her eyes.  
“Did she just flirt with you?” Asked Jungeun.  
“I…” Jiwoo’s brain was too busy trying to understand what just happened to be able to talk.

Vivi point of view 

“Awesome. We missed lunchtime” She was too hungry to be nice with Jinsol.  
“I’m sorry, I got distracted… You should have seen her, she was so pretty…” They suddenly bumped into Sooyoung.  
“I finally found you! Where were you? I had to sit alone in the cafeteria!”  
“Sorry, we were in the library Jinsol needed some books to read.”  
“Yeah, we met Haseul there… “ started Jinsol, “She told us something really interesting… Why you didn’t told us about the break up?”  
“Girls, I… “ She seemed a little annoyed by the situation.  
“Sooyoung, we’re your friends, you can count on us.”  
“Fuck off, Vivi. Don’t act like you aren’t in love with my ex.”  
“W-what are you talking about?”  
“You thought I wouldn’t notice? The way you look at her, the way you talk to her… So go get your girl. I don’t care anymore… “ She wanted to leave but Jinsol stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
“Enough! I know you, Sooyoung, you’re not like this!”  
“Maybe you don’t know me that well…” She took her hand away and left.  
“What the hell is wrong with her?”  
“I don’t know, Jinsol. But something is wrong with, this isn’t normal in her…”  
“Why don’t we ask her sisters? Maybe they know something.”  
“Good idea, let’s go!”

Since it was the first day they didn’t have any classes, so they went to Hyunjin’s dorm, hoping she was there.  
Vivi knock the door gently and Jiwoo opened faster than expected.  
“Hi, girls!” She search for Sooyoung because they were always together, but she didn’t find her.  
“Hi, Jiwoo. Is Hyunjin here?”  
“Yes! Come in!” She stepped aside so they could enter the room. “Hyunjin! Your sister’s friends are looking for you!” All the girls were sitting on the floor and Yeojin and Yerim were painting their nails.  
Hyunjin stood up and approached them. “Hey, what happens? Did Sooyoung do something again?”  
“Something like that… “  
“What are you doing?” Jinsol got distracted by the rest of the girls.  
“Yeojin told us she liked making nail art, so she’s practicing on us” answered Hyejoo.  
“As we were saying... “ continued Vivi, “We met your sister in the hallway and we asked her why she didn’t told us about the break up. But she just started saying a lot of rude things to us. She didn’t seemed like herself. Did something happened?”  
“Well… She was really weird before and after splitting up with Haseul. I didn’t want to ask, but I don’t think the fight they had was the only reason why they stopped dating…”  
“I see... Hyejoo, do you know why Sooyoung is acting so weird?” Jinsol asked her.  
“I don’t know, maybe she cracked a bone that wasn’t supposed to…”  
“Hyejoo!” All the girls replied.  
“I’m kidding! Hyunjin is right, the argument isn’t the only reason. A week before everything happened, Sooyoung said something really weird. She asked me if it was okay to date someone you don’t deserve being with. I wasn’t really listening to her because I was trying to eat, but she looked really concerned.”  
“Is it okay to date someone you don’t deserve being with?” repeated the blonde one.  
“God, this girl is such a mess… Jinsol, let’s go find her.”

Sooyoung point of view

Today wasn’t her best day. All school asking her about Haseul, and then the fight with her friends… She needed to relax so she went to the only place no one could find her. It was a small abandoned cabin in the border of the woods. She discovered in her first year and didn’t showed to anyone, except…  
“Haseul?” She saw her when she opened the door. The girl was sitting in the couch they brought together to make the place more comfortable. “What are you doing here?”  
“I needed break… Do you want me to leave?” Wait, is she smoking?  
“No, you can stay.” she sat with her in the sofa. “Isn’t that a human thing?” asked her, referring to the cigarettes.  
“Yeah, they used to realise the stress or something like that…“ she said while realising the smoke.  
“Does it work?”  
“I guess. Do you want to try it?”  
“Sure.” She handed her the cigarette and Sooyoung took a drag. The taller girl started coughing since it was her first time.  
“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” She tried again and this time it went better. “Tough day?”  
“Yeah, people here are so gossip.”  
“Why do you think I eat in the library? No one goes there, just your friends.” She handed the cigarette back to Haseul. “They’re care about you, you should keep them.”  
“Sometimes they care too much…”  
“Please don’t tell me you had a fight”  
“Well…”  
“For God's sake, Sooyoung… You better have a good reason.”  
“They asked me why I didn’t tell them about the break up and I…”  
“Wait. Why you didn’t tell them?”  
“I don’t know… I didn’t want to talk about it.”  
“Hey, we may not be girlfriends anymore but I’m here for you if you need me.”  
“I know.”  
They didn’t realize it, maybe because they were used to it or maybe they just didn’t want it to give it too much importance, but they were holding hands. Just like the old times.

To be continued?


End file.
